


Us Like This

by songofproserpine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers to becoming the Enemies of your Friends, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not PT posi, P - Freeform, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofproserpine/pseuds/songofproserpine
Summary: Ren and Goro find a corner in the third semester Palace and get off in it. That's it, that's the plot.Inspired by this delightfully mysterious Goro line: “A warehouse, eh…? I bet there are plenty of—Well, that doesn’t matter in the least right now.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 267





	Us Like This

Like all bad decisions, it started without sparing a thought at all and giving in to instinct. Not a whim, not a fickle fancy--instinct.

Ren and Goro knew each other like breath and bone: naturally, completely, without thought or effort. So when they entered the Safe Room and the rest of their crew drifted apart to sit down and break up into small conversation, Ren wasted no time catching Goro’s eye and gently tilting his chin over his shoulder. He couldn’t very well point at the door behind them, but he knew Goro would understand his meaning.

Goro pushed himself off the wall, a smirk barely visible beneath the jagged brim of his black mask. He kept his eyes fixed on Ren in a look that sent a warm shiver down the other’s spine, where it pooled like liquid gold low in his stomach.

“I don’t like that we left a Shadow behind,” Goro said in his low, seething voice. He flexed his clawed fingers and idly adjusted the sleeves of his rebel's garb. “Let’s take care of it, Joker.”

“Why just the two of you?” Makoto demanded.

“Any more of you would just slow me down,” Goro said. “There’s no need for all of us to traipse back when only he and I will do.”

Futaba’s face went still. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you, so don’t try anything funny.”

Goro smirked and brushed past Ren, grazing the back of his hand with his sharp claws. “You do that.”

Ren followed Goro out of the room, down the hall, and back towards the disjointed warehouse they only recently left behind. There was one Shadow left, but Ren knew they wouldn’t waste their time with it. That wasn’t what their shared look and silent understanding had been about.

They passed by one of the narrow crevices created by the looming crates and shelves and together, as one, reached for each other. A brief struggle occured, and a false one, resulting in Goro being turned with his back to the metal wall and Ren holding him there. Goro curled his clawed hands around Ren, one gripping the lapel of his coat hard enough to tear it, the other curling fiercely around the back of his head, holding his wavy black hair in a tight fist.

Ren laughed. Where Goro went for hard and harsh, he would go for soft--for now. He slid his hands down Goro’s narrow waist and around, sinking his fingers into the plump, plush ass he found deliciously distracting. As he tightened his hold, Goro shook his head, tossing back the brim of his mask.

“So eager,” he crooned, tilting his head to run his teeth along the shell of Ren’s ear. “Let’s make it quick. Get your little Oracle all worked up and worried about what’s making her dear Leader’s heart race in a panic.”

Ren drew his hand back and brought it down in a quick, light slap on Goro’s ass. Goro growled, pleased. Ren smiled. “Quick now and slow later. Deal?”

A hot puff of air spread over Ren’s ear as Goro seethed again. “ _Stop. Talking._ ”

Easily done.

Ren pushed his hips forward, pressing himself flush against Goro’s body. Goro’s rebel attire left very little to the imagination when it came to his figure, which was one of the reasons Ren found Goro so damned distracting.The other was because Ren couldn’t help but think of doing things like this.

It wasn’t long before they were aroused and breathing in harsh, slow stutters. They were both pushing forward and back now, thrusting in opposite rhythm, ensuring that neither one went untouched for long. Goro shivered first, no doubt because of the thin fabric covering his body and the sensation of Ren’s thick slacks and cold buttons mixed together with the heat of pleasure. Ren wanted to tease him about this, but Goro sank his teeth into the space where Ren’s neck spilled into his shoulder, and all he could do after _that_ was sigh.

Every now and then, their muffled pants and quiet groans were joined by the freakish wet squelch of a Shadow on patrol. Neither of them were worried; if the poor thing came across them, they’d tear it apart and go back to tending to each other. It wouldn’t be their first time--several missions in Mementos went the same way. But that was before, back when Goro kept himself smothered and contained in his Detective Prince mask and garb. When Goro’s restraints were so firmly locked in place that Ren caught only the briefest glimpse of what he was like underneath when they fought Shadows or fucked in secret. And now… now Ren got to see Goro unmasked, freed, vicious and fierce and _his_ , all his, for the taking and tasting and taming.

Well, _attempted_ taming.

Goro flicked his tongue over the bite mark on Ren’s neck and hummed. “Use your hand, Joker,” he growled, pushing himself flush against Ren’s hips so their hard lengths aligned. “Or at least take your cock out so I can use mine.”

“Not a chance,” Ren chuckled, giving Goro’s ass one last squeeze before he reached up to undo the bottom few buttons of Goro’s garb. He curled his fingers along the elastic band of Goro’s boxer-briefs--a curious thing, that the Metaverse changed their clothing but not their underwear--and pulled them down just enough to free Goro’s cock.

Ren swirled his thumb around the tip with one hand as he unbuttoned his pants with the other and pulled himself out. Goro, cheeky thing, scratched his fingers down Ren’s chest and traced sharp, quick circles around his navel. “Shall I lend a hand?” he asked. 

“Keep your claws to yourself,” Ren growled, pushing Goro back against the wall hard enough for him to gasp. Ren slid his cock along Goro’s--they were, much to their mutual but unspoken delight, not just the same size but same length, a matching pair--and took them both in a loosely gripped fist. He stroked them both until they shivered, Goro more so than him.

“You like the leather, huh?”

“Shut up,” Goro hissed, biting the bottom of Ren’s ear. He thrust forward into Ren’s hand and stifled a moan. That was all the answer Ren needed.

Ren leaned backwards and curled his fist around Goro’s cock, pumping it in short, tight strokes. “Fuck into it. Go on. _Do it._ ”

Goro did. Keeping his shoulders against the wall, Goro tilted his hips forward, tensing his abs with each thrust into Ren’s fist. Ren watched the lean muscle move to carry the weight and Goro’s motion forward as he pushed himself into Ren’s grip, teeth bared and eyes squeezed shut.

This was one of Ren’s favorite things to do: hold onto Goro and let his hand be used. Towards the end of their… whatever they were before the interrogation room, this was the only kind of contact Goro could stand, a significant change from those weeks of heavy petting and eagerly groping hands. Ren didn’t ask about it then, and he wasn’t going to waste time doing it now.

As Goro kept his left hand occupied, Ren took himself into his right hand and gave his cock a long, slow stroke. He lowered his head and drew a glob of saliva closer to his lips, lifting his eyes to watch Goro's quivering lips and half-shut eyes as he dribbled the spit into his hand to moisten his grip. Goro snarled when Ren let go of him and repeated the same with his left hand, but was soon silenced when Ren resumed his strokes with a tighter grip and faster pace.

The saliva on Ren's gloves helped reduce the friction as he quickened the pace, until the soft sound of slick flesh joined their uneven, heavy breathing. Those breaths were soon replaced by moans, kisses with teeth, silence with hushed, harsh whispers.

“Hope the others find us like this,” Ren whispered. “I want them to see what you do to me.”

Goro laughed, licking a stripe up Ren’s throat. “If I’d known that, I wouldn’t have come up with a poor excuse to leave.”

A flicker of warmth fluttered through Ren’s nerves at the thought. He shut his eyes and moaned.

“Ah, you like that, do you?” Goro whispered, lightly dragging his claws down the back of Ren’s head and neck, turning the pale skin a faintly flushed pink. “I should have known our dear Leader would get off at the thought of _performing._ ”

Ren dragged a fingertip up the underside of Goro’s cock, tracing a small, flickering vein. “So do you,” he laughed, drinking in Goro’s moan with a hard kiss and a slip of the tongue.

“Even that wouldn’t be enough to shut them up.” Goro moved his hand from Ren’s stomach to his shoulder, gripping on tight enough to pop the claws through the leather coat. “I’m sick of the looks they give me. Sick of their stares and whispers and glares. Sick of their little comments, as if--as if--”

Ren squeezed Goro’s cock, closing his fingers so that Goro had a smaller, tighter hole to fuck into. “I hate it too,” he growled, his teeth tracing Goro’s bottom lip as he spoke. “Don’t listen to them. Don’t give them the satisfaction of your attention.”

Goro’s thrusts came faster now, his breath hard and ragged. “And let them get away with it?”

“No,” Ren shivered. They were both close and they knew it; there was rarely anything they didn’t do together, evenly matched and determined to win out over the other. “Let them waste their breath, while you--you think about this.” He squeezed Goro’s cock again for emphasis. “You think about my hands and my gloves and my cock and my breath. You think about us and all the things we do in the dark.”

Another ripple of warmth flared along Ren’s nerves. Heat pooled low between his legs, and he felt it, felt his orgasm build and build. Goro’s fierce, feral grunts were proof he wasn’t far behind.

“You think about me,” Ren gasped, flicking his tongue along Goro’s lips. “Each time they open their mouths, you shut them out and put me in your mind instead. Just me. No one and nothing else.”

“ _Same to you,”_ Goro hissed. He gripped Ren’s chin with his sharp claws and pushed the nails in hard enough to hurt in the most wonderful ache. “Whenever you look them in the eye and hear them bitching and whining, you think of this. You think of us. You think of _me._ ”

“I do,” Ren whispered, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He was close, so close, so close as to be almost there--“I do, I always do.”

“You better.”

“I _do_.”

“Good. Good.”

“ _Crow,”_ Ren’s head dipped forward until his cheek lay against Goro’s own. “No one--no one and nothing else but you.”

“That’s right,” Goro whispered, holding himself back as Ren came first in long, warm spurts. “No one and nothing else but you.” He came next, just as long and hard as Ren, because of course they would be evenly matched in this as well.

They kissed as they cleaned themselves up and tucked themselves away, straightening out their outfits as best they could. They kissed again as they slipped out of the darkness and towards the doorway leading out of the warehouse, moving briskly down the hall back to the Safe Room. They kissed one last time before opening the door and rejoining the Thieves in the small place of peace.

“Did you take care of it, senpai?” Sumire asked, her wide eyes perked up like a dog eager for a pat on the head.

Ren cast his eyes over to Futaba, who was sitting uncharacteristically straight and still. Her hands hovered over the keyboard of her laptop, her eyes frozen wide with disbelief. He had no doubt what had wiped her mind clear. _No thoughts, head empty_ , as she was prone to say.

Hiding his laugh, Ren adjusted his glove and gave Goro a long look. “We did.”

Goro crossed his arms and smiled.


End file.
